Changing
by superpower37
Summary: AU, of course. Hayley brings a new girl to town. But is she really new to Tommy? And what is the reason behind the Dear John letter?
1. Remember Me?

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own except for Jean and Ellenville.

Author's note: I'm getting over my head in stories. I'm sorry if you're getting tired of the little sisters and Tommy Oliver fics, he's my favorite character.

Chapter 1: Remember Me?

Hayley, the Dino Thunder team's most trusted technician and friend, was taping away on the keyboards. The famous power ranger, Tommy Oliver, came up behind her.

"Hey Hayley! Whatcha doing" he asked. She shut whatever she was doing off (AN: You'll find out what soon).

"Nothing" she lied as she turned around. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent came walking down the stairs.

"Okay, Dr. O, _never_ say whatcha again" Ethan said. The others agreed. Tommy complained playfully. Everyone rolled their eyes. They were called out into a fight and Hayley continued with what she was doing. They all went home when they got back. In the morning, she got dressed in a nice outfit. Since she didn't have to go to work, she decided to do the last part of the thing she was working on. She got in her car and drove to Ellenville, which was the next to Reefside.

"Hello" a woman, about 23, asked. Hayley thought she resembled Tommy.

"Hi I'm Hayley. I know your older brother Tommy Oliver" Hayley said. The young woman let her in. They talked.

"Wait, Reefside? Tell me that he's not the…..black ranger! Not again! He really likes being a power ranger" she sighed. Hayley stared at her, shocked.

"How did you know" she asked.

"I've seen him and his moves before. No wonder why I recognized those moves from somewhere" she replied.

"Anyway, could you please come to Reefside? Your brother would want you to" Hayley pleaded. She really wanted her to come to because the team was in desperate need for more help. They didn't have a battleizer like the other teams did.

"Last time I talked to my brother, we fought. He yelled like forget about it. I did to. I could have sworn that our neighbors were report us to the cops" she said.

"Please Ms. Oliver. It would be great if you came and visited your brother" Hayley begged.

"Jean, Ms. Oliver makes me feel old" she said.

"Please Jean" Hayley corrected herself. Jean sighed.

"Just let me pack a couple of my things" she said. She went to her room and packed a suit case. She came back with it and Hayley put it in her car. On the way to Reefside, the twp girls chatted.

"I know that Tommy's adopted, but are you" she asked. Jean smiled, normally people wouldn't be polite enough to try and get to know her.

"Yes I am. Tommy's my biological brother. I was told that he didn't want to let go of me for some reason, but my parents thought I was cute anyway" Jean explained.

"Do you two have any other siblings" Hayley asked.

"Yup, one older brother. He was put in a separate orphanage than us. We got to met him when we were 18 and 16. I mean when Tommy was 18 and when I was 16" Jean explained. When they got to Tommy's house, nobody was home.

"Looks like Tommy's still at school" Hayley said. Jean snorted.

"He's a teacher now" she asked.

"Yup science" Hayley responded. Jean picked up a picture.

"Let me guess, the Dino Thunder rangers" she asked. Hayley turned around and nodded her head.

"Yes. That's Conner in the red, Ethan in the blue, Kira in the yellow, Trent in the white, and you know now that Tommy's the black ranger" she said.

"Hayley, can you drop me off at Tommy's school" Jean asked. Hayley dropped her off at Reefside High and went back to her house. Jean spotted Conner and the crew and walked over to them. She placed a note in Conner's hand.

"Give this to your science teacher" she instructed him. She walked away leaving them all dumbstruck. In first period science, Conner dropped off the note.

"What's this" Tommy asked him. Conner shrugged his shoulders. Tommy read the note curiously.

"Who's the note from" Ethan asked him after the class.

"I don't know, I don't recognize the handwriting" Tommy replied. By now, Jean had changed her handwriting along with her looks.

"It's probably the woman who gave it to us" Kira said. She gave a description, but Tommy never heard of her. After school, Tommy followed the note's instructions. He waited outside the school's main entrance.

"Tommy" a woman's voice asked. He turned around and saw a 5' 9" woman with long, silky black hair.

"Um, do I know you" he asked. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Same old Tommy. Always forgetting things" she said. Tommy looked closer at the face. Jean had a birth mark and chocolate brown eyes. He found them and sucked in a breath.

"Jean Marie Truehart-Oliver" Tommy said calmly. He stared into her brown eyes.

"Tommy, look, I'm sorry for that fight that we had" Jean said. Tommy pulled her into a tight hug.

"It wasn't your fault sis. It was mine, I had no right to yell at you. Do you know what you've done to me and David? We haven't seen or heard from our baby sister in seven years, SEVEN! We thought you had been taken, hurt, or worse! You gave us both a heart attack" Tommy told her. Jean rested her chin on Tommy's shoulder.

"I didn't think you cared" she replied.

"JEAN MARIE TRUEHART-OLIVER! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT" Tommy bellowed. Jean covered her ears.

"Tommy! Stop using my whole name! I don't want to get into another fight" she whined. Tommy realized that he was being too harsh and hugged her again.

"I'm sorry kiddo" he said before he kissed her on the head. He drove her to his house.

"Hayley said I could stay here" Jean said. Tommy told her that she could always stay there. When she was unpacking, she heard people come in and go downstairs. She finished up and went downstairs herself. Tommy was talking about his teen years. There was silence.

"Wow" Conner said and it went quiet again. Jean stepped into the room. None of them knew she was there.

"Tommy had an award winning smile" she said. They all whirled around, except for Tommy who was facing her.

"I did" he asked.

"You never really did listen to the girls talk did you? Or was it me who were around girls _my_ age talking about how hot you looked. I had to tell them that you were taken" Jean retorted. Conner, Ethan, and Trent snickered at this.

"What" Tommy asked.

"_You_ had a girlfriend" Ethan asked. Jean smiled.

"Yup, a certain famous gymnast named Kimberly Hart, who I saw yesterday" she replied making Tommy turn as red as his old costume. She retrieved hers and quickly stole Tommy's.

"Hey! Give that back" he yelled trying wildly to get his phone back. Jean programmed Kim's cell phone number into his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello" Kim asked.

"Hey Kim. Tommy wants to speak to his pink princess" Jean said. Tommy growled and lunged for her. She shoved the phone at him.

"Hi Kim" he said.

"Tommy, I have to explain to you why I wrote the letter. I….I…..we're parents. We have a son" Kim said.

_Uh oh! What'll be Tommy's reaction?_


	2. A Turn For the Good?

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Tommy and Jean were both in the same orphanage, while David was in a different one. If that doesn't help out a bit, than contact me and I'll try to explain more.

Chapter 2: A Turn for the Good?

"I……I'm a……a what" Tommy stuttered. Jean hit him on the back. He grunted.

"A father" she replied. She had given Kim her cell phone number to Kim before she left for Florida. Kim was really nervous about telling Tommy so she talked to Jean about it.

"What's his name" Tommy asked.

"Samuel Hart, or Sam Oliver" Kim replied "I didn't want to give you the burden of being a father while having ranger duties, high school work, and a job".

"Kim, I love you and I wouldn't mind. When are you going back to Florida" Tommy asked.

"I'm not, I'm living at my grandparents' house while I look for a place to live" Kim said.

"Why don't you move in with me, I'm not living with anyone" Tommy replied. Kim thanked him and hung up. Tommy turned to Jean and she thought that he was going to strangle her. Instead, he hugged her. She hugged back. Conner and Ethan giggled and Tommy sent him a glare.

"It's hard to believe that Dr. O has a social life" Conner said.

"Yeah, comparing it to back then, he's less of a social bug" Jean agreed.

"I think that you're the bug. What, with all the annoyance" Tommy growled.

"Yeah, but it's my job. I'm your little sister" Jean replied. Tommy snorted and said something under his breath.

"Anyway, Jean, have you met the newest ranger team" he asked. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent stared at him incredulously.

"We're not rangers" Trent said. Jean put her hands on her hips. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh really, then how come you're always wearing white. I've seen you in a couple of pictures and you're always wearing the same color. Conner's red, Ethan's blue, Kira's yellow, you're white, and Tommy's black" Jean said. The teens' eyes widened.

"Whoa, seriously! That was wicked awesome! How'd you figure" Ethan asked.

"The same way she figured out that I was the green, white, and red rangers. She's pretty smart" Tommy told them. Jean shrugged her shoulders.

"I guessed you were the Power Rangers, but I didn't know your name's so I asked Hayley" Jean said calmly.

"That's cool" Conner said.

"Well, I've got to go run some errands. I'll back at around 5" Jean told Tommy. It was 3 o'clock already. He nodded and through her a pair of keys.

"I was planning on giving it to you for your twentieth birthday, but I never saw you" Tommy explained. Jean ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's used right? I never wanted you to spend an incredible amount of money on a car" she asked. He nodded. She had wanted a new car, but didn't want a brand new car. Just a used one made her happy. She kissed him and walked away. At an intersection, she was mentally going her errand list in her head. When the light turned green, she began to cross. Then, a speeding Chevy ran the red light and slammed into her car. It hit the front right section of the car (where the engine normally is). The Chevy had been in the wrong lane. The car went spinning. Jean sat there in shock. The last thing she could remember was the car hitting a pole and then it went black. The cause of the car crash: the other driver was drunk.

_Cliffhanger! What will happen to Jean? Is it too late to save her? How will Tommy take the news? Please R&R!_


	3. Luck

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 3: Luck

Tommy and the teens were moving some boxes when Tommy's phone rang.

"Hello" Tommy asked.

"Hello. My name is Donna, I'm calling from Reefside hospital. Is Mr. Tommy Oliver there" the woman asked. Tommy picked up a box.

"This is him" Tommy said. He reached the spot where Conner was standing.

"I'm calling to tell you that your sister, Jean Marie Trueheart-Oliver has been checked in because she was in a car accident" Donna said. Right then, Tommy dropped the rather heavy box on Conner's foot. He yelped in pain. Tommy went pale. They talked.

"Alright, thanks" he said hanging up.

"What's wrong Dr. O" Kira asked noticing Tommy's facial expression. He was stiff.

"The woman you met earlier, my sister, was in a car crash. A really bad car crash" he explained.

"Was the car totaled" Conner asked. Everyone stared at Tommy. He shook his head sadly. Conner and the teens drove Tommy to the hospital in Conner's red car. When they got there, Tommy couldn't go in yet so he talked with the cops.

"Did they know why there was a car accident" Trent asked.

"The other driver was drunk. They said the only part of the car that was recognizable was the driver's side where Jean, my sister was. After the other car hit Jean's, it kept going and slammed into the back part of Jean's car. Her car had already stopped" Tommy described.

"How do they know all of that" Ethan asked. Tommy shrugged his shoulders. Then, a nurse came into the room.

"Jean Marie Trueheart-Oliver" she asked. Tommy got up and she led him to Jean's room.

_**Tommy's POV:**_

Jean's my little sister, seeing her there tore my heart into pieces. She was lying there peacefully and still, it was like she was dead. I walked silently to her bed. The kids came in slowly. I motioned for them to come closer.

"She is lucky, she has a mild concussion, but she have a full recovery" the nurse said. I thanked her and she left. I turned to the kids.

"Do you think you can stay with her for a couple of minutes" I asked them. They nodded. I walked outside and took out my cell phone. I looked up David's and dialed it. He should know since it's his sister too.

"Hey" David said calmly.

"David" I whined.

"Tommy? What's wrong" he asked. He couldn't see the tears rolling down my face, but he knew something was wrong

_**David's POV:**_

I was worried now, I had never heard concern his voice but knew it was there. I thought something had happened to him and needed me there.

"Jean's been in a car crash. She's in the hospital now. The driver's side where she was was the only recognizable part of the car. She has a mild concussion" Tommy told me. My heart stopped. Why had this happened to my only baby sister? She hadn't done anything wrong. She was innocent? _The last time you saw her, she was only 18_ a little voice inside my head said.

"I'll be there ASAP" I said. I grabbed my coat and keys. Tommy told me what hospital she was in and we said goodbye. I got into my car and nearly crashed my car into the parking space in anxiety. I ran into the hospital and almost collided with Tommy. He led me to Jean's room and I took her hand in mine.

"Who are you" a kid asked. She was the only girl in the room besides Jean.

"This is my older brother David" Tommy said. I turned to Jean.

"Come on sis, I need you to wake up. I need to see you again" I told her.

_**One day later, no one's POV:**_

Jean's eyes slowly opened and she saw both her brothers fast asleep. Tommy was leaning his head on David's shoulder. They had been talking to each other quietly when they suddenly fell asleep at 3 o'clock in the morning. She laughed silently. She wished she had a camera.

"Tommy, David" she said. They both jolted awake and smiled.

"Looks like we have luck after all" David said.

_Please R&R!_


End file.
